Olympus : The Last Olympian
by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: AU! A prophecy was told that the Last Olympian was to be born. She will face the toughest of challenges as the Last Olympian. In a world where people can bend one or two elements, Annabeth was born. After the death of Olympian Hestia, Annabeth is supposed to protect Olympus, a city created by Hestia. Problems arise as Annabeth makes new friends who help her along the way.
1. The Beginning of Destiny

**Olympus : The Last Olympian**

**Summary: A prophecy was told that the last Olympian was to be born. She will face the toughest of challenges as the last Olympian. In a world where people can bend one or two elements, Annabeth was born. After the death of Olympian Hestia, Annabeth is supposed to protect Olympus, a city created by Hestia. Problems arise as Annabeth makes new friends who help her along the way. **

* * *

**_Prophecy : _  
**

**_Previous Olympian surrenders to death, _**

**_As the Last Olympian takes her first breath, _**

**_Problems arise from different places,_**

**_The last hero fights on all four paces._**

**_Last Olympian influences a big deal,_**

**_On whether or not the world will kneel._**

* * *

ANNABETH :

"Hold up, Tina !" I shouted as I chased after my animal guide. Tina is an owl. She's really special because she can change sizes. I sprinted after her as her grey wings glided through the air freely. Her wings were the same colour as my eyes. My golden hair shined in the sunlight, whipping around my face. My regular attire which consisted of a deep blue long sleeved shirt and black pants made my run somewhat a challenge.

Seeing that Tina was way ahead of me, I made my hands go in some circular motions. I was lifted by a small tornado I made myself and I went after my owl. How can I generate a tornado ? Well, I am the Olympian. The Last Olympian. I have already mastered all four elements : air, water, earth and fire. I am the second Olympian to be able to generate lightning and also redirect it.

I was born to Athena and Frederick Chase. My mom's an airbender and my dad is an earthbender. I don't know how they met but I'm happy that they are happy. Anyway, I have a brother who is got my dad's element which is earth. We live on the outskirts of Olympus and he moved to the city to pursue his dream of becoming a great builder. I was born on the day Olympian Hestia died. Thus, that made me one of the people suspected of being the last Olympian. But no one knows about me other than my parents. To other people, I am a normal kid who can bend air and earth.

It's common for people to bend one or two elements because some benders marry other benders and viola. The existence of non benders isn't rare but they aren't big in their numbers. Considering that I've been living in secret, there is this council looking for the Olympian. I don't know their motive but if my mother didn't want to reveal me then it could be one bad motive.

I have grey eyes, blonde hair and tan skin. My hair was sort of curly. Some refer to it as princess curls. Great, add that under the word Olympian and people would never believe I am one of them. Olympians, that is. I have a lean figure and I'm quite strong because I've been training from the time I found out I was an Olympian. A few months after I discovered I was an Olympian, the omega mark appeared on the palm of my right hand. All Olympians have them. My mother thought that it'll put me in great danger so that is why I wear a fingerless glove on that hand.

I caught up with Tina and I stuck my tongue out at her and she hooted. I added more force to my bending and beat her when I passed our finish line, which was an olive tree. I landed on the ground and waited for Tina to arrive. She glided swiftly and landed on my shoulder. I scratched the area under her beak and she responded with a hoot.

"Well, I am sorry I beat you, Tina. I can't help it if I'm the Olympian," I said to her as I walked to my house. I plucked a few berries from a bush near my house and I gave some to Tina. She turned her head away. Right, owls want mice. I pushed open my front door to see the living room all messed up. Our chairs were toppled over and our table was in half. The portraits were burnt and the carpet was teared. I carefully walked to the house, eyes wide.

"Mom ?" I called out, cautiously. "Dad ?" I made my way to the kitchen. It was in the same state as the living room. Where are my parents ? A loud crash from the backyard caught my attention. I looked out of the smashed window and saw some fire bolts come out of my dad's workshop. I ran out of the backdoor, Tina flying behind me and opened the door of the workshop as stone disks flew my way.

"Dad !" I yelled as I saw him prepare another stone pillar for attacking. He stopped but the firebender before him didn't. He shot some more fire balls and I ducked. I noticed that my mother was hiding behind a table, holding her injured arm. The attack went on and I made an earth shield protect me from those nasty fire balls as I ran towards my mother. I noticed another firebender who was on the floor, stir. I crouched down beside my mother.

"Mom, are you alright ?" I asked. She coughed and hacked a few times. I grew worried. She gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine, Anna," Before I could respond, I felt electric sparks enter my system. It was slowly making it's way to my heart. I closed my eyes tightly as I gained control. My hand shot out in the direction of the firebender, shocking him. He sunk to the ground, fidgeting.

"What happened ?" I asked my mother, bewildered. Tina hooted a few times.

"Annabeth, you're going to have to go. You need to find shelter in the city. You'll find your brother under the name 'Malcolm Langford'. It isn't safe for you here anymore. They tracked you," My mum dug into her pocket as my dad shot a few rocks. The firebender I shocked was slowly coming into consciousness. Mum took my glove covered hand and put a small sack of money in it. "Take it. You might need it. Now, you need to go while they are just two."

I nodded and stood up, making myself an easy target. A spark of lightning came my way and I intercepted it with my index finger and my middle finger. I breathed in and shot it back out at the other firebender. He was knocked out. No one could handle that much lightning so I feared that I might have killed him. The other bender, the one that sent the lightning at me shot some fire 'knives'. I surprised him by shooting fireballs myself.

I heard some pounding and the door to the workshop was burned to the ground. Two other firebenders walked in and the one I was fighting shouted, "That's the Olympian !Get her !" I did a roundhouse kick and the air responded. It pushed them to the walls and I ran out of the door. Tina followed closely behind me. The benders tried to catch me. I threw them off my bending water out of a nearby pail and creating some sharp shards of ice. I made them head in their direction.

"Tina, go big !" Tina responded to my command. She grew in size and I jumped onto her back. She soared through the air and we left the benders. I wonder what would they do to my parents. Tina soared through the air and flew faster. I could withstand the air pressure. I quickly tied the sack to my pants. My shirt smelt of burnt things and my face was all dirty. I wiped my face with my sleeve.

After a few hours, Tina and I arrived at Olympus. Tina landed behind a huge oak tree in a nearby park. I hope the people that saw us would ignore what they saw. Tina turned back into her smaller size when I was safely off her. I leaned against the oak tree and tried to catch my breath, rethinking about what happened. Tina perched herself on one of the branches.

"I can't believe that just happened," I sighed. I ran a hand through my hair. I stood up, determined to find my brother. "Come on, Tina. Let's find Malcolm."

**SCENE CHANGE **

First, we asked the people in the park about Malcolm Langford. They looked at me like I was crazy before saying that Malcolm was very famous, very successful and very unreachable. I wondered mindlessly before getting a flier from some kind of promoter. It was very interesting. It had the figures of two people on it. The first person was a man with brown hair and warm brown eyes. Under him was the name 'William Dare'. The second person was...

My brother.

I recognize his face even if it was like a few years since we have met. The flier was about an economic battle between the two. I was too absorbed in finding more information about my brother when I collided with some stranger. I almost hit the ground. Out of reflexes, my hand pulled out a small stone pillar and I steadied myself by grabbing it. Tina, who was on my shoulder, retreated to the tree near us.

I made the pillar vanish and looked at the stranger. He had messy jet black hair and sea green eyes. His body was tall and lean with a bit of muscles. He was wearing a black tee shirt and blue pants with a deep green jacket on. Around his neck was a green scarf. I couldn't see half of his face. I picked up the flier that was lying on the ground. The flier was crumpled and I frowned.

"Look where you are going," came a voice from behind the scarf. I gritted my teeth, angrily.

"It's not my fault that you are busy suffocating yourself with a scarf," I said back. He pulled down his scarf a bit and his lips completed his angry look. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were set in a firm line. "Why am I even talking to you ?" I wondered out loud. I walked pass him and bumped his shoulder pretty hard.

I called for Tina and she fluttered back. Her look clearly said, 'Don't do that. You have to be polite'. She even hooted it to me. I rolled my eyes and replied that it was he who should be polite. I decided to look out of the park. I asked some passer biers about Malcolm but none of them knew where he lived. Or at least they didn't want to tell me. It was until I met this really sweet old man that I knew where he lived.

So an hour later, I was standing outside of my brother's mansion. Wow. It was huge. There were big gardens and a few cars outside in the open. Mom didn't tell me that he was this successful. Tina gave a low hoot and I gulped before pressing the button. There was a loud ding sound and the door was opened by who I assumed as the butler.

"Who are you ?" He asked with a slight French accent. I swallowed and cleared my throat.

"I'm Annabeth. I need to see Malcolm," I requested.

"Why are you here ?" He asked, annoyed.

"I kind of need to see Malcolm right now. I'm his sister," I said.

"That is preposterous!"He yelled. Suddenly, I heard a door slam and a young man with black hair and grey eyes appeared in view.

"Grey, what is it ? Is it another one nighter ?" He asked, buttoning up his blazer.

"No, Master. It is merely a girl claiming that she is your sister," He told him, his nose in the air. Malcolm raised an eyebrow before looking at me. His eyes widened.

"Annabeth ?" He asked in disbelief before hugging me. I smiled and nodded at him. He kissed the top of my head. "What are you doing here ?"

I pulled away and frowned. "I have bad news." Malcolm shifted slightly. He pulled me into the house.

"I think you should take a shower and change. I'll have clothes out for you and tomorrow we can go shopping to get you some more. For now, I have a guest coming over." I was taken to a huge bedroom and given a really fluffy towel. Tina perched on the bed before kind of rolling over on it. I chuckled. Malcolm raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't notice it there," He observed Tina. I smiled.

"I can't believe you don't remember Tina," I chuckled. His eyes widened before gasping.

"Oh !"

"I'll be taking a shower now," I said, stepping into the bathroom. I closed the door and started to strip.

"Okay, the clothes will be on the bed," Malcolm shouted. I responded with an 'mhmm' and stepped into the shower. I noticed a slight burn on my left arm. I didn't realize it was there. I used my water powers to heal it. After getting out of the shower, I dried myself and wore the clothes Malcolm set for me.

It was a deep green dress with ruffles. As much as I would love to burn it, I know that I have to wear it. I slipped it on and dried my hair. After that, I slipped my glove on and the black boots I found on the floor. I wonder whose dress am I wearing. There was a knock on the door. I opened it to see the butler with his head down and he told me that dinner was ready in a small voice. I followed him to the dining hall.

Malcolm was already there and the servants started serving us food. Malcolm smiled apologetically at me. I raised an eyebrow. "I tried to get Tina to take a bath but she turned really small and disappeared." I frowned and looked around. I whistled.

"Tina, it's okay. I'm here !"I called out. My owl didn't come out. I bit my lip.

"Why are you wearing a glove ? It doesn't suit the dress," My brother complained. I rolled my eyes.

"I kind of have to. Besides, I think it suits the dress just fine."I countered. There was a loud ding and I assume that Malcolm's guests have arrived. I paid attention to the food in front of me before Malcolm greeted the guests.

"Ah, you've arrived," He said, warmly. I turned my gaze to the people at the doorway. My eyes widened when I saw that it was the guy I ran into at the part. His eyes widened slightly when he saw me. He was wearing a more formal suit but still had his blue scarf around his neck.

I was about to slink away but at that moment, Tina decided to show up.

* * *

_Amy : First of all, I am really sorry for deleting some stories and writing new ones. I can't help it. I'll probably update some time later. I have an upcoming exam and it is important. _

_BEWARE ! Next year, I might not update as much as I like to because in that year, I'll have an extremely important exam which will show whether I would stay in my school or be kicked out and go into a boring, normal school. By then, I'll probably update at least once a month._

_Review !_

_*Reviewing will be a great belated birthday gift. My birthday was on October 4th and I have read the Mark of Athena ! _


	2. Realization of Sorts

**Olympus : The Last Olympian**

**Summary: A prophecy was told that the last Olympian was to be born. She will face the toughest of challenges as the last Olympian. In a world where people can bend one or two elements, Annabeth was born. After the death of Olympian Hestia, Annabeth is supposed to protect Olympus, a city created by Hestia. Problems arise as Annabeth makes new friends who help her along the way. **

* * *

**_Prophecy : _  
**

**_Previous Olympian surrenders to death, _**

**_As the Last Olympian takes her first breath, _**

**_Problems arise from different places,_**

**_The last hero fights on all four paces._**

**_Last Olympian influences a big deal,_**

**_On whether or not the world will kneel._**

* * *

ANNABETH :

Tina landed on the table and hooted. That made Malcolm remember I was here and I couldn't escape. As much as I love Tina, I felt like murdering her for doing that. I do not want to face him and I certainly don't want to have a stranger here when I tell my brother about my parents. Moreover, I was expecting someone else as a guest.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson. Meet my sister, Annabeth," Malcolm said, referring to me. The two guys behind this Mr Jackson exchanged glances. How come they look familiar ?

"Malcolm, we're the same age. Just call me Percy," said Mr Jackson aka the guy I ran into. He was putting up a facade of not knowing me."By the way, I brought my teammates. I hope it's not a problem." Malcolm just laughed. Seriously, he's acting older than his age. Maybe it's because he was always the grown up between the two of us. In fact, he built his business himself. All we did was provide moral support.

"No, it's not a problem. The more the merrier, right Annabeth ?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well okay," I answered curtly. I didn't really know what else to say.

"Who are these two ?" asked Malcolm, curiously.

"This is Leo," Percy pointed to the one with curly hair and a really mischievous glint in his eyes. "And that is Nico," He pointed to the one with black hair and obsidian eyes. What I noticed was the three of them all had the same shade of black hair. Not that there were billions of shades of black.

The master chef started to serve us whatever he cooked. The main course was fried chicken, rice and some veggies. There were also dumplings and orange juice. I ate in silence, except for the occasional clatter of forks or spoons. I didn't really pay attention.

"So, I have agreed to sponsor you," My brother said. I stopped chewing long enough to get a gist of the conversation. Apparently, my brother sponsoring them meant a lot because they were like 'are you serious ? Thank you !'.

"What are you sponsoring them for ?" I couldn't help but ask. I reached for my drink and took a sip. The taste was so pure and original, like they didn't add any sugar or something. Just 100% Orange.

"Well, Annabeth, I'm sponsoring them for the probending matches," Malcolm answered. That struck a flashback in my head. It was the 'long time memory' flashback so it was kind of painful.

_FLASHBACK_

_I ran into the room, holding my pillow. I was just 8 years old and Malcolm was 10. My mother was sitting on the sofa with some popcorn and I watched as my dad fiddled with the antennae thingy on top of the television he made himself. I sat down next to mom as dad switched the channel to one of the latest. _

_On the screen, I saw an arena with six people standing in it. Three of them were wearing blue uniforms and the other three were wearing green ones. There was a pool of water and some circles of dirt. All of a sudden, a whistle was blown and they started fighting. Two were earthbending, two were firbending and the other two were waterbending. They kept fighting until they threw one team off of the arena. The fallen would land in some murky water and I do not like the look of it. _

_Dad was cheering his head off for one of the teams. I looked up at mom. "Mom, what is this show ?" I asked. She smiled and stroked my head. _

_"It's probending match. Two teams fight with only three elements : water, earth and fire and try to throw off one of the teams. The last team standing will win the match."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I bit into one of the dumplings as I heard the entire story. "Wait, so you're one of the teams ?" I asked to the three members. Percy took no notice of me but Leo was happy to oblige. Nico just picked at his food with an emotionless expression on his face. Zombie Alert !_  
_

"Yeah, we're the Dynamic Dogs," He answered enthusiastically. "Our mascot is a little puppy we named Mrs. O'Leary." I raised my eyebrows in an 'oh' gesture. I think that I've heard of them, they're the newbies, I'm guessing. That's probably why they need sponsors. And according to what I newly found out about Malcolm, having him sponsor them was something big.

Malcolm stood up. "I'm gonna wash my hands." He slipped into a small room. I didn't want to be left alone so I stood up too and gave the same excuse. I walked in just as soon as Malcolm finished washing his hands. He was just wiping them on a towel. I took off my glove and started washing my hands. I used the strawberry scented soap and washed really thoroughly. Suddenly, Malcolm grabbed my right hand.

"You have the mark. The mark of the Olympians," He exclaimed as he examined my right hand. My eyebrows creased. Didn't my parents tell him ? If they didn't then, that means they didn't trust him. Or did they forget to tell him ? A million thoughts ran through my mind.

"Malcolm, didn't mom or dad tell you ?" I asked as he shook his head. He took out a small rectangular device which I think was a phone. He clicked something and then showed it to me. It showed a photo of an faceless girl with blonde hair. There was a 'WANTED' sign on the top of the message and below was the description.

Appearance : Blonde, grey eyes, tan skin

Age : 16

Description : A criminal that was believed to oppose a threat to Olympus. Help find her and you may do your job in keeping the city safe.

"Malcolm, you don't believe this do you ?" I asked my brother. He pocketed the phone and shook his head. I slipped my glove back on.

"No, I don't. But, when did this happen ? When did you become the Olympian ?" he asked. I bit my lip, carefully placing my words.

"It was quite a while, okay ? I just can't believe mom and dad didn't tell you," I said to him. He sighed and leaned against the wall, running a hand through his hair. I crossed my arms on my chest and stared at him as he wrapped his mind around the whole thing that happened. "By the way, that's why I'm here. They tracked me down and mom told me to escape and come to you. I don't know what they'd do with mom or dad but I hope that it's not something bad."

"You are not leaving this house," He concluded, suddenly. I raised an eyebrow so high that it disappeared behind my fringe. I put my hands on my hips.

"Excuse me ?" I demanded. "Why not ?" He grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Because you are on that wanted list and if they find out that you are in this city, you will be arrested and I cannot let that happen," He said as he looked into my eyes. I frowned.

"But, I can wear a disguise when I go out. A hat or something," I countered. He shook his head.

"No, the shopping trip tomorrow will be cancelled. I'll send a maid to get what you need. You are staying in this house no matter what," He decided. My frown deepened.

"What about my training ? I need to sharpen my skills every day," I tested him again. He sighed.

"There's an underground workshop that I have. I use it to create new inventions and test new substances for buildings. You can train there," He told me. Damn, this is a lost cause. But I am determined to win.

"But Malcolm, you can't deny me of my freedom," I tried again. He just shook his head and I suddenly felt tears in my eyes. "You just can't."

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I really am. But I can't deal with this right now. There's going to be an opening probending match tomorrow and I can't take you along. It's just too dangerous," Malcolm said. I didn't really feel like myself. All I felt was distress, rage and confused.

"Fine !" I shouted at him. I walked out of the room, completely ignoring the gazes of Percy, Leo and Nico and stomped up the stairs. Tina was following me because I could hear here hooting behind me as if consoling me. I just walked into the room that was now mine and shut the door. I locked it for extra measure. I didn't realize I was creating a mini flame in my right hand until I smelt the smoke. I blew it out and plopped down on the bed.

I grabbed the nearest pillow and put it over my head. I felt like screaming into it but I am not one of those bratty girls. Tina settled herself beside me and I threw the pillow at the wall. I sighed as I wiped the tears out of my eyes. "This is so embarrassing," I muttered to no one but Tina. "I let my vulnerability show in front of three complete strangers."

Tina hooted, understandingly. She started preening her wings. I walked to the closet and changed out of my dress. I threw the dress into the hamper. I wore a long nightgown and slipped under the covers. Tina was still preening herself and I stared at the ceiling. My thoughts were drifting in and out as I was drifting out of consciousness.

**SCENE CHANGE **

I opened my eyes at the crack of dawn. That was the usual time I woke up. I hopped out of bed and got into the shower. Today, I am giving Malcolm the cold shoulder. I changed into a coral coloured one shoulder bell sleeved blouse and a pair of black pants. My glove adorned by naked right arm because the one shouldered bell sleeved blouse covered my left arm. I wore some black sneakers and tied my hair into a ponytail. I unlocked my door and walked out. I want to eat alone and not run into my brother.

I walked into the kitchen to see the chefs at work. They all stopped when I stepped in, confused. I raised an eyebrow. "Carry on and can I have whatever you guys have already finished making ?" They didn't question me and served me some waffles and black coffee. I ate really fast and thanked them. Then, I went to the living room. I didn't really get to explore yesterday.

The living room had twin couches in a soft beige colour. Basically, the place could be called the Pastel room because everything was pastel coloured. The magazines on the table were mostly about probending and machinery. There was an old fashioned television. Bored, I decided to explore the next floor. I almost ran into Grey when I made my way to a big room. Score !

It was the library. It was huge ! There were so many books in so many colours. I saw a Peter Johnson and the Olympians book and also Hunger Games books. There were also books on architecture. I made a mini tornado to lift myself up and pick out a big thick book. Note to self : I usually use airbending than other elements because it's much easier.

I was about to read it but Malcolm entered. "Ah, I thought I'd find you here !" I ignored him and wiped the dust off of the page. "Annabeth, will you answer me ?" I was tempted to say 'No' but that would be answering him. "Annabeth, I'm sorry about last night but I'm not changing my decision. I just want to see you safe. I mean, I just met my sister again after a few years and I'm not gonna let her be taken because she's the Olympian."

I sighed to myself. I guess I was a little hard on him. I turned to look at him. "Alright, I forgive you but that doesn't mean I'm backing down from this. " He chuckled.

"Come on, Annabeth. I want to show you the workshop I told you about," I was lead out of the room and into a big empty one. My brother took a deep breath before using his feet to open a small passage on the floor. He motioned for me to go in and I did. We came down to a workshop that was about as big as the mansion and it had vast technology.

"You can train here," He said, motioning to a place with dummies and inanimate objects. "This is where I make inventions." There were various things on the table. There were hats, spoons, forks and even brooches. "I'll leave you here to train. I still remember that you like to jog in the mornings. So this will be an alternative for that. I'll train you with new moves later in the afternoon." Malcolm left and I pondered about what to do first.

I wanted to train but it didn't feel right at the moment. I needed a plan to get out of the house and follow Malcolm to the probending match. My eyes gazed over the hats on the table. I wonder why Malcolm would need them. I traced my hand over a cap with a Yankees symbol on it. Yankees was one of the best probending teams to ever exist in Olympus.

I took the cap and wore it on my head. I wanted to readjust my glove but when I looked at my hand, I saw right through it. I mean, I just saw the floor and not my hand. I looked at the rest of my body and I realized something. I was invisible. I opened the cap and I saw myself again. This cap made me invisible. An idea popped unto my head.

Suddenly I felt a new energy to train.

Later that day, Malcolm moved our training to another time because the match was supposed to start early. I slipped out of the workshop with the hat in my pocket. I changed into something casual and wore a robe and slipped under the covers of my bed. Malcolm walked in and was surprised to see me in bed so early. I claimed that it was because I was so tired from training and my brother bought it.

After he walked out, I opened my robe and wore the cap. I propped up some pillows to make it look like there was someone in bed. I didn't see Tina for a whole day but I assume she is doing good. Probably went out to catch some mice. I opened the window and slipped out. I made the air cushion my fall. I jogged out to the front, in time to see the taxi drive away.

I used my airbending to boost my agility. It helped me catch up with the taxi. I followed closely and we soon arrived at the arena building. There were a lot of people and a lot of paparazzi as Malcolm stepped into the building. I hid behind a building and opened the cap. I hid it in my pocket and casually slipped through the crowd, following him closely. The crowd were asking him questions but he only responded to some of them. Some security people helped make his way through.

Malcolm walked through a corridor and went into the room on the right. That must be the Dynamic Dogs' room. I decided to not go in but instead went to join the crowd on the bleachers. There were some music and then some speeches from the mayor regarding the passing of Olympian Hestia and what she helped do for the world. There was no mention of the Last Olympian being spotted.

Finally, the real action came on.

Everyone was cheering as two teams entered the arena. One of those teams were the Dynamic Dogs. The other team was the Tempest Spirits. The battle between those two was really epic. They kept attacking and defensing. Percy was fighting really fierce with his waterbending. Nico was awesome with his earthbending and he kept making those earth circles look deadly. Leo was so at ease when he intercepted fire or anything.

Suddenly, disaster struck. The earthbender of Tempest Spirits fired an attack on Leo and he got knocked out. The match was stopped and it was half time. Percy seemed to glare at the Tempest Spirits's leader and Nico somewhat shoved the earthbender who hit Leo. Leo was pulled onto a stretcher as he was unconscious.

I watched the expressions of the referee when he was talking to the Dogs. From the looks of it, they were in trouble. Big Time.

* * *

_Amy : How did you like that chapter ? _

_Reviews please :) It would mean the world to me._

_Who do you want to appear to be the disturbance in Percy and Annabeth's relationship : Calypso or Rachel ?_

_What will happen next ?_


	3. Hurts

**Olympus : The Last Olympian**

**Summary: A prophecy was told that the last Olympian was to be born. She will face the toughest of challenges as the last Olympian. In a world where people can bend one or two elements, Annabeth was born. After the death of Olympian Hestia, Annabeth is supposed to protect Olympus, a city created by Hestia. Problems arise as Annabeth makes new friends who help her along the way. **

* * *

**_Prophecy : _  
**

**_Previous Olympian surrenders to death, _**

**_As the Last Olympian takes her first breath, _**

**_Problems arise from different places,_**

**_The last hero fights on all four paces._**

**_Last Olympian influences a big deal,_**

**_On whether or not the world will kneel._**

* * *

ANNABETH :

I sneaked out of the arena and made my way to the same room Malcolm got into. I'm gonna help in any way I can. Even if it meant revealing that I disobeyed Malcolm's orders. Fat chance, they'll be so happy that I saved them and forget about what I did. Before I could walk in, a security guard stood in my way. This is bad. I'm just a few feet away from the damn door.

"I need to get in," I said, trying to sidestep the guard. Oh but he was really smart.

"Miss, you can't go in without a team member or a recognition card," I was about to give him a recognition card when I heard someone fall in step behind me. I turned around to see Nico. He smiled at the guard.

"John, she's with me. She can come in," Nico put his hands on my shoulder and steers me to the Dynamic Dogs' room, still smiling at the guard. He opened the door and stepped in. I followed afterwards. Malcolm was in there and so was Percy. Leo was on a stretcher and a few healers were tending him. From the way Malcolm's shoulder slumped, they lost hope.

Malcolm turned around and saw me. He frowned. "Annabeth, I thought I told you to-" The door opened suddenly and the referee stepped in. He had a grim look on his face and I believe he is the bringer of bad news.

"You guys need a replacement or you're out of the match," He said, straight to the point. " Are you in or not ?"

Malcolm sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shoved his hands into his pants' pockets. " I guess we're**-**"

"In !" I interrupted. Malcolm gave me a confused look and the referee muttered a thanks and 'you have one minute' before walking out. After he walked out, Malcolm went into a frenzy. He kept blabbering about how I broke the rules and disobeyed him and also about how worried Grey must be. I held up one finger, stopping him. "Malcolm," I said as I reached for one of the DD's uniforms. I went into the dressing room and changed. "You can lecture me all you want after the match. Right now, we need a plan."

"Can you bend ?" Percy called.

I hung my casual clothes on the hanger and walked out. I reached for the extra helmet and turned to Percy. "I'm taking firebending. You okay with that ?"

Percy shook his head. "No, I'll take firebending. Can you waterbend ?" I nodded. The referee walked in again and told us that it was show time. By that, Malcolm had shut up and realized that it was useless to do anything because it was too late. The referee led us to some platforms that will help us get onto the fighting arena. He left to take his place and Malcolm sat down in his assigned sponsor seat.

"Looks like the Dynamic Dogs found a replacement team member. Let's hope she's good okay ? The dogs are gonna need it," The commentary committee said. I rolled my eyes as we watched the rival team arrive. The Tempest Spirits arrived with smug looks on their faces. We got into battle stances and the bell rang. All hell broke loose.

The first attack was aimed on me. Luckily, I had a strong stance or else I'd be off the arena and into the water. I ran forward and made the water bend to my will. I spun around a few times, enough to see Nico and Percy. Nico was blocking the other team's firebender attacks with a rock shield and Percy was attacking the earthbender. So, it was a water on water fight.

I unleashed the water onto the other team's waterbender. He came with an attack and I used it against him. He was thrown off the arena. "Looks like the Dynamic Dogs have an upper hand here." I helped Nico with his fire problem. I blocked an attack that was gonna hit him on the head.

"Thanks," He said as I stood by him.

"Don't mention it," I said as we both attacked the firebender at the same time. Percy was holding out on his own. That was good. Soon, the firebender fell into the water, joining his fallen teammate. The three of us faced off with the earthbender. He was much stronger than we thought. He had the sheer will of all three of them combined. After one of us attacked, he was still prepared for the next.

The earthbender's shots were precise and harmful. I can see how Leo got knocked out. One of the shots hit Percy square in the chest and sent him straight into the waters. Wow. Nico and I proceeded forward and we tried to fend off as long as we could. Eventually, he got a lucky shot and knocked Nico out of the arena. Now it was him and me.

"Ooo, a showdown ! Who will win, folks ? The Dynamic Dogs or the Tempest Spirits ?" I dodged an attack on my left and made water tentacles. I slashed them at every attack he tried on me. He aimed at my feet and I jumped, swinging one of the tentacles at him and he skidded near the edge of the arena. He shot a last attempt and it hit me in the head. I slammed into the edge of the arena. My vision blurred and I barely made out voices.

I felt so tempted to give in but I couldn't fail the team. I hastily got up, my muscles aching. With one last powerful swipe, I knocked him off the arena, resulting the crowd cheering.

"Well, look at that ! I believe the Dynamic Dogs won the first match of the season !" I smiled at that statement. It felt good. I joined the others back at our room. Malcolm enveloped me in a hug.

" As much as I would love to be mad at you, I am proud !" Malcolm said, smiling. I smiled back at him. Nico patted me on the shoulder.

"You are my hero !" He gushed. "You were awesome." I grinned at him. I saw that Leo was already conscious. He was sitting next to Percy and clutching his shoulder. Leo smiled at me.

"Thanks, Annabeth. You did a great job," He said, giving me a thumbs up. He nudged Percy, who was avoiding my eyes with his good shoulder. Leo motioned to me with his head and Percy cleared his throat.

"Yes, well. I'm grateful and in gratitude," Percy muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What did the doctor say ?" I directed the question to my brother. He frowned.

"The doctor said that Leo will need a couple of weeks before the wound would heal," He stated. "I'm gonna find another fill in." I frowned.

"What about me ?" I asked. "I can fill in for Leo." Malcolm gave me a pointed look.

"No." My heart sank.

* * *

_Amy : What will Annabeth do to persuade Malcolm ?_

_Review to find out._


End file.
